monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Wroggi Ecology
In-Game Information Bird wyverns that spit a poisonous mist. Wroggi travel in packs that are led by the largest and most toxic member. The poison is made in a sac-like organ around its throat; if this is destroyed, the creature's ability to spit is impaired. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Bird Feet- Infraorder:Runner Wyvern- Superfamily:Dog Wyvern- Family:Wroggi. The Great Wroggi is a Bird Wyvern, closely related to the Jaggi and the Baggi. They are also distantly related to the Iodrome, which have many similar characteristics. Habitat Range The Great Wroggi are seen in the Volcano and the Flooded Forest. Although Great Wroggi and their packs have been seen inhabiting the Deserted Island to expand their territory and hunting grounds. Whenever this occurs they most likely compete with Great Jaggi and their packs for food and territory. Ecological Niche Great Wroggi are deadly pack hunters that prey on Aptonoth, Bullfango, Bulldrome, Rhenoplos, and Slagtoth. However these creatures can be preyed upon themselves by larger predators consisting of Lagiacrus, Brachydios, Brute Tigrex, Plesioth, Rathalos, Rathian, Gobul, Stygian Zinogre, Royal Ludroth, and Deviljho. But if in large numbers these raptors can harass larger predators out of their territories by utilizing strength in numbers and by spitting their deadly toxic fumes. In the Deserted Island come into contact with their relatives Great Jaggi with their packs and this can result in violent battles between the two species. Biological Adaptations Great Wroggi are not strong by themselves, so they form packs much like Great Jaggi and Great Baggi. This survival strategy proves useful when facing larger monsters and hunting prey. Wroggis do not show sexual dimorphism, unlike Jaggi. Related to the Iodrome, which live in the same areas, Great Wroggi have a salamander-like skin that helps retain moisture in their bodies. Although this feature might be plausible for those that live in the Flooded Forest, it is a rather peculiar one for those that live in the Volcano, as amphibian skin loses moisture quickly. It could be that the skin of a Great Wroggi is very thick, or that they don't live in the Volcano full-time, only migrating there for a period of time. Either way, it is quite likely that the wetter areas are better habitats for these bird wyverns, as there is more food, and the relatively-small size of the Great Wroggi would play an important role, due to the dense trees larger creatures might get entangled among the vegetation, enabling the animal to escape predators and hunt prey. Another feature that may support this theory are the fins on its tail. Although they could be used for display, they could allow the bird wyvern to swim through bodies of water by pumping its legs like a frog while flapping its tail. If this is the case, then it would be very beneficial, as not only would it allows the Great Wroggi to gain access to new areas of land, but it would also allow it is to escape land based predators and possibly enable it to eat aquatic prey. They also have visible throat sacs that contain a powerful poison which, when sprayed on prey, proves lethal. They inflate these sacks -reminiscent of real frogs- before they spew the poison, giving hunters time to evade the attack. Unlike the Iodrome, which spits out balls of poison, Great Wroggi and it's minions have inflatable throat sacks which allow them to briefly store, and blow out poison clouds with tremendous force, which not only increases the area of effect, but the cloud can also travel a short distance before dissipating, giving Great Wroggi a distinct advantage. However, the throat sac is vulnerable to being ruptured in combat. If torn, the throat sac will leak poison gas, resulting in diminished amount of poison the Great Wroggi can spit, and the throat sac will be unable to inflate, leading to decreased power output, making the poison cloud dissipate almost immediately. A damaged poison sac is a setback for a Great Wroggi and can lead to major problems because the Great Wroggi relies primarily on poison and may be posed a threat by its own prey such as Bulldrome or Rhenoplos unless it quickly flees to recover, or has a large pack of Wroggi to aid it. This can put the Great Wroggi out of power for weeks, and this can become VERY dangerous, as challengers will be able to take over the pack. Behavior Great Wroggi are territorial by nature, and will defend their territory and nests with aggression. They will send their packs to attack foes and hunters alike. When reaching a certain age both female and male Wroggi will leave their packs in order to search for and lead a pack of their own. During this period the Wroggi's body will undergo a change by becoming bigger and more powerful and earn the title of a Great Wroggi. When this occurs the raptor will then challenge the leader of a local pack in order to become the new leader. Category:Cleanup Category:Monster Ecology